My Really Weird Dream
by Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY
Summary: Basically, I had a dream in which I go on a small quest delivering things to different professors and Ron. It's pretty pathetic, but I wrote it in fifth grade so don't judge. Read and review if you want to. (Rhyming words!)


**Oh my gosh. I was looking through one of my folders and I found this. Don't judge, I wrote it like, two years ago, waaay before I joined Fanfiction. It's pretty stupid... and it also has my real name. Not that I think any of you are stalkers (which I do, with some of you), but I don't wanna post my real name just because. So, wherever my name is, there will be a sound effect in all caps instead of it.**

**Disclaimer: **Hedgewig - Who who who cookie who.

Translation: BP doesn't have a cookie and she doesn't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway when suddenly, Professor Dumbledore pops up in front of me with a bunch of stuff in his hands. "*QUACKADOODLEDOO*, I need you to deliver these things to certain people," he says. He holds up a sparkly pink pencil with yellow polka dots on it. "This is Ronald's temporary wand. Tell him to give it to me at the end of the school day." The school day ends at 3:35. He held up the rest of the stuff in his hands. "The rest of these items are for various Professors in the school. Can you do it?" he says. I nod eagerly. "OK, professor." He smiles, then gives me the stuff and pops out of existence.

I look at the first item. It's a mouse. No seriously, a real, live, little, gray mouse. Around its neck is a crimson colored ribbon that has a small card attached to it. The card says 'To Severus'. Suddenly, I'm in my mom's room, and then Snape walks in. I hand him the mouse. "Thank you. I've been expecting this. It's from my mother. God bless her," he says. Right then, a pink unicorn walks into the room. Snape jumps onto its back, and the horned animal and its rider disappear into a giant yellow pudding cup. Both of them then disappear.

I look at the next object in my hands. It's a green marker, addressed to Professor Lupin. I walk down stairs into my living room, and find him sitting on the couch staring at the cream colored wall. I give it to him, and he says "Yay! I finally have a green for my collection!" With that, he promptly poofs up an art easel out of nowhere, and begins to draw what I think is an apple.

The next item is a small royal blue flower in a lavender colored pot. When I say small, I mean _small_. The flower and the pot together are both no taller than my hand! But, the pot has a small black thread around it, and the thread is curved into the name of Professor Sprout. I start freaking out, as I don't know where the Herbology class room is, when a talking keyboard comes out of nowhere and bonks me on the head, telling me that I'm an idiot for not knowing that the Herbology classroom would obviously be outside. Feeling a little stupid, I walk into my backyard where professor Sprout is trying, no, _succeeding _to teach a bunch of monkeys how to plant a book in case it sucks. I give her the plant. She says thank you, then proceeds to teach her class.

Now, all I have to do is give Ron the wand. I'm suddenly back in my room, and I get distracted by my favorite video game, Fusionfall. In the middle of talking to Stickybeard, I suddenly remember the wand I was supposed to give Ron. Glancing up at a nearby clock, which says 3:30, I rush out of the room and down the stairs, then turn to the door leading to the basement. I pause for a second, admiring the brilliant white color of it, before opening it and rushing down those steps to the computer room. I open that door, and walk inside.

"Hello? Guys?" I ask. I turn to the bookshelf to the left of me, where I see Harry with his hands up, as if trying to blend in with the shelf. I put my hands on my hips. "Harry, I can see you," I say, slightly annoyed. He puts his hands down and walks forward sheepishly, and Ron and Hermoine step out of behind the door. "Sorry," they all say at the same time. Suddenly, a bunch of books in random places fall off the shelf. A particularly large one hits me one the head, hard. Feeling a little woozy, I fall to the ground, resting against the wooden cabinet beside me. They rush over to me. "*EVERYBODYWASKUNG FUFIGHTIN'*, are you okay?" Hermoine says worriedly. "I'm fine," I say, as their concerned faces go blurry for a second before coming into focus again. "I'm just—," Right then, everything goes black.

As I slowly start to wake up I hear familiar voices. "Hermione, do something!" Harry's voice says. "I can't do anything for someone who's unconscious," she says back, worry clear in her voice. I groan and slowly open my eyes. "Yay, she's awake!" says Snow White, who has suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Go away, Snow White, no one likes you," Ron says. "Aww," she says, but walks out of the room. "Are you okay now?" Hermoine says. I sit up groggily. "Yeah, I'm good now," I say.

I suddenly remember the wand. I pick up a cap eraser beside me and put it on the end of the pencil/wand, then hand it to Ron. "Here. This is a wand that Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give you," I say. Suddenly, Harry's glasses fly off of his face and run away, screaming "AHH! PINK!" We watch as it crashes into the closed door, then flies back onto Harry's face. We ignore the strange incident. "Where was this wand when I needed it, oh I don't know FOR THE PAST EIGHT HOURS!" Ron yells at me. I shrug. "I got distracted," I reply offhandedly. "Fusionfall?" they all ask at the same time. I nod.

Right then, the computer turns on and starts playing the Danny Phantom theme song. I feel myself getting sucked into the computer, and I blacked out. When I came to, three worried faces were hovering over mine, two guys and a girl. But they weren't Harry, Ron, Hermoine. "No way," I say in awe. Then I started hugging a surprised raven haired boy. "EEEEEEEE! IT'S DANNY PHANTOM SLASH FENTON," I squeal. "Wait, how did you—" Tucker and Sam start to say, but then the Box Ghost comes in and says, "FEAR ME!" Danny sucks him into the Fenton thermos after Sam and Tucker manage to pry me off of him.

Then, Dan Phantom comes in and starts laughing evilly, before I spin and face him with a dark look on my face. "Go… away," I say while glaring at him. He screams and phases out of the room. I turn around and start to explain how I know Danny's secret, before the room starts shaking. "What's going on?" Tucker yelps. "She's waking up!" Danny and Sam yell back.

* * *

Suddenly, I'm in my bed, being poked in the foot by my little sister. "Wake up," she says. I groan, wanting to yell at her for messing up my amazingly random dream, before I sigh and get up. I will get my revenge…

* * *

**No words. Don't judge my fifth grade writing skills. No flames, because I WAS IN FIFTH GRADE PEOPLE. One more time: the grade I was in when I wrote this was fifth grade.**

**Ok. Well, I hope you got some laughs out of this. Hopefully I can update Needing Them by Saturday, but I doubt it because I'm working on a project from 3 different classes, and two short papers from the fourth (all four are academic classes) one.**


End file.
